


迷弟的心思你别猜09

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	迷弟的心思你别猜09

拉莫斯与厄齐尔相谈甚欢，喝了十几瓶，还玩心四起，把酒瓶子堆成了山，“Mes，快来我的城堡里睡觉！”

厄齐尔脸颊通红，瘪了瘪嘴，“不要，你这个太丑啦！”

拉莫斯嘟起嘴，“不许嫌弃Sese！”

皮克醋意大发，走过去一脚踹翻了他的“城堡”，“Boom！没啦！Sese回去睡觉吧！”

拉莫斯一拳打到皮克肚子上，“操你妈的杰拉德，你对我有意见就直说，”他蹲到地上，把酒瓶一个个翻过来摆好，瓮声瓮气的说，“这是我送给南多的，不可以弄坏了，弄坏了南多住哪呢？”说着嘴角一垮，似乎要下一秒就要哭出来。

厄齐尔想了想，好像不对啊，“咦，你不是说给我吗？”

拉莫斯闻言，僵了一下，随即笑嘻嘻的蹭到厄齐尔跟前，“南多可以，你也可以。”

皮克气得吹胡子瞪眼，合着就他不行是吧？

另一头卡卡把吉他和小提琴放回包里，一手拿着乐器，一手牵着喝得迷糊的托雷斯，往人群里看了一眼，正常人也就剩坐在一边发呆的罗纳尔多了，他朝他大喊一声，“克里斯！”

罗纳尔多从方才的独奏曲中回过神，对上卡卡亮晶晶的眼睛，他露出傻笑，“诶！”

“你一会儿收拾一下，然后送他们回去，南多不舒服，我们先走了。”

罗纳尔多头点得像小鸡啄米，定定的看着卡卡傻笑，卡卡被他看得心里发毛，礼貌地回了个微笑就走了。罗纳尔多对着他们的背影，笑凝在脸上，卡卡真好啊，这么温柔又周到的人，是贵族王子也是圣洁天使。他争强好胜了许多年，他想要的东西拼尽全力也要得到，事实上他也被眷顾不少，人人提起克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多都忍不住要竖个大拇指，夸赞一番。有什么用呢，看上去随和谦让的卡卡比谁都有主意，他不会为此向他走来，偏偏吧，那个人又是托雷斯，让他连嫉妒的心思都生不出来。

从他见到卡卡的第一眼起，他就没有办法了。

卡卡的背影消失在海滩远处，融进黑暗中，又隐约出现在门前的灯光里，罗纳尔多深吸了一口气，一转头就看见三个人缠在一起歪歪扭扭的，他听了一下，拉莫斯要跟厄齐尔睡一起，皮克死活干扰，一副棒打鸳鸯的架势。他看了皮克一眼，想来皮克财大气粗，另开一间屋子也没关系，他本来不想插手这事，却收到了男人的求助眼神。

皮克抱着拉莫斯的腰往外拽，拉莫斯死死扯住厄齐尔的手，“呜呜呜，臭傻逼你放开我。”

罗纳尔多登时鬼迷心窍，伸手挠了一下拉莫斯的胳肢窝，后者手臂一缩，“咯咯”笑起来，罗纳尔多趁势把厄齐尔架走了。兄弟对不起，以后你会感谢我的——放屁，其实他也不知道这样做对不对，把羊送入虎口，还是缺德了点。

事实上，以拉莫斯的武力值，他永远不可能是羊。

 

 

卡卡搂着托雷斯回到房间，他轻轻吻他的眼睛，“Niño，niño……”他喃喃着唤他的爱称，托雷斯喝得晕乎乎的，纤腰发软，大半个身子靠在卡卡身上，嘴唇贴在他耳边，“对不起，对不起。”

卡卡捧起他的脸，见他眉头紧蹙，眉宇间藏着些痛苦的神色，他把他抱在怀里，手掌一下一下地顺着他的后背，“没事了，乖。”

托雷斯环着卡卡的腰，“我太坏啦。”他没头没脑的嘟囔了一句，卡卡以为他喝多了，没太在意，只是揉揉他的头发，温柔的安慰他。

托雷斯吻他，眼眶泛着红，卡卡心脏缩了一下，这不是他一贯喝醉的样子，“怎么啦？”但小美人只是黏在他身上撒娇，一言不发。卡卡轻声哄他，“不想说就不说了，但如果说出来会舒服一点，就告诉我吧。”卡卡一遍遍吻他的脸颊和耳朵，托雷斯有话向来喜欢憋着，卡卡总不厌其烦引导他。

“是……是塞尔吉奥，”托雷斯抽了抽鼻子，闷声闷气的说，“上次你去开会，我跟他一起吃饭，他当时脸色很不对，我也没多想，今天你提醒我，我才意识到，他应该是对花生过敏了。”托雷斯顿了顿，“他为什么这么傻？明明可以拒绝我，我小时候花粉过敏，浑身难受，这种食物过敏后果更严重，我都能想象到……”

卡卡拍拍他的头，把他的脸扳过来与自己对视，“南多，你想太多啦，这不怪你真的，你事先不知道啊，况且塞吉现在这不生龙活虎着么？”

“这就是我的错，我知道他的心意，我早该想到的，他永远不会拒绝我，如果我不答应跟他一起吃饭就不会有事了。”

卡卡一时哭笑不得，他搂着托雷斯，“宝贝，你喝多啦，好好睡一觉吧。”

“呜呜呜……Sese太可怜了，我要保护他，我……我这就把他删了……”托雷斯一边说一边掏出了手机。

“哈？”卡卡以为自己幻听了，这是什么逻辑？“我觉得你别冲动，你删了他他能疯了。”

托雷斯看看卡卡，觉得他说的有道理，抬手抹了一把不存在的眼泪，“行，我以后离他远点……”

卡卡看着可爱的傻男友，不禁笑出声，他揉揉他的金发，“那可能用不着了。”

托雷斯迷迷糊糊望向他，“什么啊？”

卡卡牵起他的手，“走，我带你去听墙角。”

 

 

拉莫斯像个袋子一样挂在皮克身上，皮克喘着气把他摔到床垫上，“人没意识的时候真是重得可怕，”皮克自言自语道。拉莫斯手臂勾着他的脖子，把他拉到自己跟前，皮克站不太稳，膝盖在床沿磕了一下，就跌在拉莫斯身上。他稳了稳神，一手撑在枕头上，勉强支起上半身，“Sese，你喝多啦，我……我去给你……”

拉莫斯打断了他，用的是两条缠上他腰肢的腿和吻在他唇上的嘴。

皮克大脑一片空白，他愣了足足三秒，他下意识把人推回去，小男孩就眯眼撅嘴看他，“怎么了嘛！干嘛拒绝Sese！”拉莫斯踹掉鞋子，小腿在他腰间磨蹭，脚尖撩起衣服下摆，大脚趾滑过他平坦的小腹。

皮克呼吸沉重，这太暧昧了也太刺激了，天啊为什么Sese这么火辣？这谁顶得住啊？？？小皮克在酒精的刺激下，甚是麻木，但这会儿也偷偷抬起了头——这还没反应，那真得去挂男科了。

拉莫斯说，“Sese还是第一次呢！你他妈是嫌我死气沉沉不会撩吗？”

操，皮克暗骂一声，你这叫死气沉沉，这世上就没人会卖力发骚了。

但是皮克想到了托雷斯。

他还记得之前拉莫斯跟罗纳尔多喝多了，也是这般意乱情迷眼波销魂，他会错了意，人家嘴里到底喊的是另一个人。皮克按下心里的酸胀和下体的肿胀，他深吸一口气，鼓起勇气问他，“Sese，我是谁？”

皮克真的要庆幸拉莫斯喝多了，这要是面对清醒的拉莫斯，他肯定会被打的鼻青脸肿，亲妈都认不出他。

拉莫斯打了个嗝，一股子浓郁的甜酒味道，他微微睁开眼，食指在皮克的眼皮上摩挲，这样漂亮的蓝眼睛，谁会搞错呢，“杰拉德，你傻了吗？”

皮克惊喜得说不出话，他脑中被霹雳炸开一道缝隙，明晃晃的光照射进来，连带着头顶的灯都白了几度。他哆嗦着嘴唇，一切来得太突然了，他难以置信，于是他又重复了一遍，“我……我是谁？”

拉莫斯在他身下扭了几下，收回一条腿，屈起膝盖在他胯间不轻不重地蹭了几下，“Geri，你硬了嘻嘻嘻。”

操。

管他是谁。

皮克狠狠吻上拉莫斯，舌头在他嘴里肆意搅动，亮晶晶的唾液从嘴角流下来。皮克整颗心脏都像泡在蜂蜜罐里，甜得腻人，他忍不住低笑出声，拉莫斯也跟着他傻笑，两个人吻着吻着就笑做了一团，皮克摸摸拉莫斯的头发，意犹未尽地又去摸他的眼睛和鼻梁，最后停在他饱满的下唇上，拉莫斯伸出舌头舔他的指尖，干脆含进嘴里吸吮起来。

皮克被兴奋和惊喜冲昏了头脑，他知道接下来应该做什么，他当然知道，但是，“会很疼的，”他不想心爱的小男孩为此受伤。

拉莫斯大大方方的说，“那能一辈子不做吗？”

“这……”

“嘿嘿嘿。”

“我怕你醒了会后悔。”皮克亲了一下他的眼角，认真地说道。

拉莫斯瘪瘪嘴，“你知道刚才我为啥闹着要跟Mes睡吗？因为我跟你睡一起肯定就忍不住了，我真喝多了，我控制不了自己，但我知道我在做什么，你是杰拉德·皮克，我是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，Sese做事从不后悔！”

让对方主动表白，真是有辱身份，皮克心想，不过Sese就是这样的人啊，永远热情，永远率真，永远潇洒坦荡。

 

 

托雷斯在走廊上听见屋里“嗯嗯啊啊”的，他唰地羞红了脸，他在卡卡腰上掐了一把，“你带我来听什么呢！”

卡卡捂着嘴，笑得放肆，“这不是安慰你？塞吉找到心上人啦，现在你可以放心了。”

托雷斯翻了个白眼，“塞吉喝多啦，皮克这个狗比会不会占他便宜啊，这是不是强奸？！”

卡卡哭笑不得，“你醒醒，那可是你家Sese，他要不愿意，谁敢碰他啊，怕自己腿长得太结实吗？”

这时候，拉莫斯突然叫得凄厉，尾音发着颤儿，一声“Geri”划破狭小的空间，穿过托雷斯的耳膜，灌进他脑中，紧接着没了声响。托雷斯在酒精的刺激下，大脑异常活跃，他甚至脑补出了两人事后的喘息和温存，他捂住耳朵，非礼勿听非礼勿听，他瞪了卡卡一眼，“你怎么这么恶趣味？”

卡卡热气吐在他耳尖，“羞什么，咱又不是没做过。”

他把卡卡推开，“回……回去啦！”

卡卡亲了他一下，“好，好，宝贝动情了？”

托雷斯酒都被气醒了一半，今天的卡卡为什么满脑子黄色废料啊？妈的，快把圣洁卡王子还我！他嘟嘟囔囔着就往回走，没走两步，另一间屋子也传来令人脸红心跳的声音。这声音更大，听起来战况激烈许多，这人谁啊，比皮克可强多了……不，不是，费尔南多你他妈想什么呢！托雷斯重新捂上耳朵，他寻思着队内这群兔崽子体力真是好，可惜自己卸任了，不然以后加训！加训！

“唔……Cris，不要，不要顶那里……噢，慢一点……”

阿森西奥家能不能花钱重新搞一下墙，这隔音效果真是令人头大。

等……等等，克里斯？托雷斯瞟了卡卡一眼，卡卡也看着他。

“你家克里斯跟人上床了，”托雷斯调侃他，带着点似有若无的酸气。

卡卡笑得狭促，三言两语四两拨千斤，“管他睡的谁呢，反正没我有艳福。”

托雷斯还真就吃这套，他拍了一下卡卡的下巴，“少来了你！”说着憋不住露出害羞的笑，看得卡卡心猿意马，他着急忙慌把人连拖带拽拉回了房间。

 

 

二十分钟前——

罗纳尔多看着一声不响就推门进来的厄齐尔，吓得一把抓过浴巾围在腰上，“你……你干啥呢！出去出去！”

厄齐尔没搭理他，自顾自抓起牙刷开始漱口，罗纳尔多又催了一句，“你有什么毛病，非要在别人洗澡的时候刷牙？”

厄齐尔红着脸，有点迷糊，“大家都是男人，你扭捏个屁。”

罗纳尔多一想，真他妈有道理，于是他重新打开花洒，抓在手里当作麦克风，美滋滋的哼起了小曲儿，厄齐尔倒抽一口气，“靠，闭嘴！”

没有人可以阻止罗纳尔多唱歌，没有人！

所以呢，怎么Mes就半跪着给他含鸡巴了呢？罗纳尔多没喝多，但他脑子也不清醒了，他迷迷糊糊的想，真舒服啊，难怪那么多人都喜欢这档事，于是他屁股往前一顶，插得更深了一截。厄齐尔揣着坏心眼，在罗纳尔多快射的时候——其实就一两分钟而已，把他吐了出来，他捧了一把水洗脸，顺便把自己扒光了，走到花洒下面，若无旁人地开始洗澡。

浴室空间本来就小，两个人挤一起更是施展不开，加上刚才莫名其妙的小插曲，罗纳尔多这会儿耳朵通红，他浑身僵硬，要不是眨眼睛的动作和呼吸带来的胸膛起伏，说是蜡像也不为过。他不敢去看面前一丝不挂的男人，也顾不上下体硬得发疼，目光游离，心里盼着厄齐尔快点出去。

厄齐尔很快遂了他的愿，他冲完就裹上浴巾走了，走之前在他屁股上掐了一把，轻声细语的说，“硬久了对身体不好。”

处男罗纳尔多哪禁得起这种撩拨？他咽了咽口水，血冲大脑的他把人抓回来，顶在瓷砖上吻了下去。

他射完第二次之后，厄齐尔满意靠在他身上，他双腿发软，“克里斯，抱我去床上……”

“喔，克里斯，这不会是你第一次吧？”厄齐尔想着他进入自己身体时候，那种紧张又刺激的反应，以及过短的不应期，统统让他憋不住发出了这样不礼貌的问题。

罗纳尔多涨红了脸，他梗着脖子强硬否决，“我不是，我没有，别瞎说！”

厄齐尔心头乐不可支，想着这男孩真有意思。他说，“行，不是就不是吧，睡啦，晚安。”

 

 

鲁尼回来的时候，走廊上此起彼伏着耳不忍闻的声响，他走到自己的房间，“操？”他暗骂一声，怎么克里斯都搞起来了？难道他睡到卡卡了？不，不可能，肯定是别人，对了，多半是厄齐尔。

呸，渣男克里斯，几个小时前还在否认对人家有意思，好家伙，这会儿就干柴烈火了。

隔壁拉莫斯低沉的声音闯进他耳朵，“我他妈！”他又骂了一句，怎么拉莫斯也在搞？托雷斯？这时候皮克温柔的喊着他，“喔，Sese好棒……嗯啊……”

？？？

这一晚到底发生了什么？

鲁尼觉得自己喝多了，跟着白兔跌进了洞里，这肯定是梦游！别人梦游仙境，他梦游毛片现场，也称得上别致。他掏出手机，打开了“墙脚小分队”对话框：

——兄弟们，祝福你们找到了真（xing）爱。

——反正我要回英国了，不能继续陪你们了。

——@我永远喜欢里卡多 今儿我主动给你腾位置，最后一次啦，就不找你三倍报销了，可得记着我的好。

——@托雷斯的地下情人 妈的，看你ID我都恶寒，赶紧改了，跟皮克好好过日子吧。

——我说完了，散了吧。

鲁尼关上手机，突然眼角有点湿润，以后没人烦他了，想想还有点不习惯呢。


End file.
